Banijay Group
|list_of_business_entitiestype=Private |industry = Entertainment |predecessor(s)=Zodiak Media |founded = January 2008 |founder(s) = Stéphane Courbit |headquarters = Paris, France |area_served = Worldwide |key_people=Stéphane Courbit (Chairman) Marco Bassetti (CEO) Peter Langenberg (COO) Marie Schweitzer (EVP Strategy and Business Development) Sophie Kurinckx (Group CFO) Nicolas Chazarain (Group Chief Legal Officer) |owner(s) = LOV Group (31%) De Agostini (31%) Vivendi (28.4%) |website = www.banijay.com }}Banijay Group S.A. (formerly Banijay Entertainment) is a French-based global production and distribution company creating content in all genres for television and multimedia platforms created in January 2008 by Stéphane Courbit. Through the production companies it brings together and the strategic partnerships developed with talents and entrepreneurs around the world, Banijay Group is present in 16 territories in Europe (France, Spain, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Germany, UK, Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Finland), the United States, Canada, Russia, India, Australia and New Zealand. Its merger with Zodiak Media, completed in February 2016, made Banijay Group the largest independent content producer in the world with revenues of around $1 billion. Its catalogue of more than 20,000 hours of content across all genres, 50% of which is third party programming from independent producers and networks, is distributed globally by Banijay Rights. Chaired by Stéphane Courbit and led by Marco Bassetti, Banijay Group is controlled by a company (61,9%) composed of Courbit's LOV Group (50,1%) and DeA Communications (49,9%)– a company belonging to De Agostini Group. Vivendi owns a minority part of the total Group (28,4%). while some of Banijay Group's managers hold the remaining shares (9.7%). History Banijay Group (initially Banijay Entertainment), is the result of successive acquisitions of production companies driven by French entrepreneur and TV producer Stéphane Courbit (LOV Group). In October 2008, Banijay acquired Air Productions, famous French host Nagui's production company. In 2009, Banijay purchased 51% of Cuarzo producciones, and a 50% stake in Brainpool TV and accquired Nordisk Film TV Denmark. In March 2010, Banijay purchased American production company Bunim/Murray Productions for an undisclosed amount. In September 2012, Banijay bought a majority stake in Australian Screentime. The same year, celebrity news channel Non Stop People and French popular TV host Cyril Hanouna's H2O Productions were acquired by the company, followed in 2013 by Ambra Multimedia and DLO Producciones. In 2014, Banijay Studios North America was launched. In 2015, Banijay bought a controlling share in Stephen David Entertainment and launched Non Stop People in Spain. In July 2015, Banijay Group announced their intent to merge with Zodiak Media, giving birth to the world's largest content production and distribution company not controlled by a media group in February 2016. In 2017, Banijay Group acquired British production company Castaway Television Productions. In February 2018, Banijay acquired UK producer 7Wonder. The same year, Banijay Studios Italy, Banijay Asia and Banijay Productions Germany were also launched. Operations Banijay Rights Operating out of London, Paris and Copenhagen, Banijay Rights is the division of Banijay Group responsible for the international distribution of its catalogue of more than 20,000 hours of content across all genres including drama, formats, factual, entertainment and theatrical. 50% of the catalogue is third party programming from independent producers and networks throughout the world. In 2009, Banijay Group launched its international distribution division Banijay International. Following the merger of Banijay Group and Zodiak Media and that of their catalogues in February 2016, Banijay International was folded into Zodiak Rights. In January 2017, Zodiak Rights was renamed Banijay Rights. The company has been led by Tim Mutimer since February 2016. Group companies Key programmes Shareholders External links *Official website Category:Television production companies of France Category:Companies established in 2008 Category:Banijay Group